what she hides in the dark
by AlainnNymeria
Summary: hermione has a twin sister Alina but there is something off about her and draco cant seem to figure it out but what happens when he does find out ?
1. Chapter 1

The great hall was lighted in a dim candle light by the floating candles above his head

it made draco think of something tacky and cheesy

he sighed while he brought his attention back to blaise talking about some new girl

that was brought into hogwarts the day before

" mate haven't you seen her ? She's gorgeous " blaise looked at him like he had gone mental

" no blaise I haven't since she wasn't sorted in our house " draco ran his hand through his hair and sighed again ofcours he heard the rumors going around about this new girl she was the twin sister of granger but they say she looked nothing like her sister

without looking up he can feel pansy taking place next to him on his left

"you look tired draco. Are you sleeping enough ?"she placed her hand on his and he pulled back " I am fine pansy" he saw blaise and pansy exchange looks but blaise was right back talking about the new girl it seemed no one knew her name draco shook his head and got up to walk out of the great hall when he bumped onto someone he was about to say he was sorry when he noticed it was granger and what he thought to be her sister " watch it mudblood" he hissed at granger ignoring the sister completely till she spoke " do you kiss your mother with that mouth " she glared at him and granger tried to shut her up

" you must be the new girl everyone is talking about..If I were you I'd know who I was talking about before speaking your filthy mouth " he looked her up and down he understood what blaise was talking about next to this girl granger fades away her raven black hair and poison green eyes went perfect with her pale creamy skin she looked at him with narrowed eyes and snorted unlady like then pulled granger with her as she walked out of the great hall

he knew somehow this wouldn't be the last of her

"what were you thinking! You don't just loudmouth malfoy " Alina sighed as he sister lectured her she didn't understand what the big problem was she told the guy off he was being rude to her sister " moine I get it next time I'll think before speaking " she rolled her eyes and walked to their common room she'd only been here for a day but she was already sick and tired of the stares and countless of whispers that they never knew hermoine had a sister let alone a twin sister " Alina I'm just saying you can't just blur out whatever comes to mind ..this Isn't like a normal school " hermoine continued. Alina sighed and turned around " moine I can take care of myself " her sister frowned and after a little while nodded " fine see it yourself I'm just saying malfoy isn't someone to be friends with or mess around with he's the enemy " Alina nodded and let it be as it was at first she was gonna go to the dormitory but decided to go to the library instead to be away from everything and find some peace of mind she got stared at and pointed after some guys whistled and said something perverted but she ignored it she looked over the shelves for a good book and decided on a book about family trees on the cover was a rather large tree which swayed a little she was getting lost in the book when she heard two guys coming into the library she didn't bother looking up till she recognized the voice of the guy who was rude to her sister when she looked up she saw him with some other guy who was looking back at her he flashed a nice set of white teeth at her when he smiled almost cocky she rolled her eyes and wanted to go back to reading when he called over to her " your granger's sister aren't you ?" Alina sighed and shut her book getting up from where she was sitting she walked towards the exit " what's it to you ?" he chuckled a bit awkward " just wondering we didn't know she had a sister " her rubbed the back of his neck she looked him up and down " twin sister... What's your name ?" he looked surprised for a moment then smiled genuinely at her " Blaise zabini " she smiled a little then looked at the guy next to him who cleared his throat inpatient blaise apologized in his behave " it seems draco has lost all his manners on his way here " she chuckled for the first time she got here and as she did she could see his face light up a bit " it might have to do with our bump in earlier " she said to him " anyways it was nice to meet you blaise see you around maybe " she winked at him and left the library hearing him yell after her " you didn't tell me your name " she clutched her book to her and smiled as she made her way back to the common room this school might not be that bad after all

she walked up to the portrait and said the password the door swung open and she walked into the common room where she was met by her sister and her friends

" why are you smiling ?" hermoine arced her eyebrow at her and alina sighed " nothing just found a good book is all .. I'm gonna go to bed see you guys in the morning " they said their goodnights and went to bed when she finally fell asleep she was met with one of the many nightmares that haunted her sleep

Draco watched the girl walk away as blaise yelled after her he couldn't get a good read on her and it started to bother him what made her so special that every guy turned their heads to look at her

draco shook his head and sighed " just let her go blaise she's a mudblood not even worthy of our time " blaise only laughed at him " mate something as beautiful as that you don't just let walk without ever gotten the taste of it. You had a bump in with her ?" he seemed more interested in knowing what it was about then he should have been draco just shrugged " I bumped into granger and the new girl decided to have a filthy mouth about it " they started walking back to the dungeons it was almost curfew and they hated to have their points taken from them even as perfects " just admit it draco she is smoking for a griffoendor " blaise joked but draco wasn't amused by him not even one little bit " that doesn't make her a pureblood does it ?" he sarcastically responded back to him he hissed the password and walked into the common room when pansy flew into him hanging all over him " come on drakie let go to your room " he reached back and grabbed her by the wrist pulling her off him " no thank you pansy " she looked disappointed at him but he could careless he walked up to his bedroom and shut the door behind him his father had made sure he had his own bedroom for his privacy he lay down on his bed and sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose he thought of how this school year was gonna be boring to say the least but in the back of his mind that girl kept being a mystery to him and he hated it he turned on his side and muttered to himself "stupid mudbloods" he closed his eyes and tried to force himself to sleep so he could have a early rise in the morning 


	2. Chapter 2

Alina woke up the next morning with hermione towering over her she groaned and turned back over " go away mione " her sister wouldn't have it and pulled off her blanket " come on Ali its 6 am its almost time for breakfast " hermione shook her she sighed figuring her sister wasn't gonna stop until she actually got up " fine ..breakfast Isn't for another hour but you wont let me sleep anyways "- she got out of bed and walked over to the dresser pulling out a tanktop and pants to go under their school robes she realized it was weekend and then glanced back at her sister she huffed and rubbed the bridge of her nose franticly she wasn't even gonna bother reminding her sister that it was weekend and that she was the twin that slept in late in weekend cause it would be a discussion she never would win she got dressed and was putting on her robe as she fallowed her sister out of the room down the stairs to the common room where Ron and Harry were already waiting " I don't know how you guys do it " she said while she was still trying to get hair long hair into a perfect tail intop of her head they laughed at her and simply said they had years of practice with her sister always janking them out of bed she shrugged and they started walking to the great hall she was still fussing over her hair when she bumped into someone and went flying on her ass she groaned and cursed at herself she heard someone quietly laughing so she looked up and saw blaise she blushed a little and greeted him " I'm sorry I didn't see you there uhm...?" she chuckled and took his hand when he extended it to her " Alina...smooth Move to find my name out to " she winked at him and he laughed again " beautiful " she blushed again but was roughly janked away from him by her sister who glared at her " stop flirting with him alina" Alina pulled her arm from her sisters grasp and just went to sit down at their table she suddenly didn't feel like eating at all she listened to her sister and Ron and Harry talk about going to diagon alley and ofcours she was dragged with them after breakfast they'd been to countless shops it was all still new to her but she did like it all they just walked into the three broomsticks they were about to sit down at a table when Alina saw blaise again he saw her to and winked at her he was with malfoy she smiled then turned to her sister " I'll catch you guys back at school okay " before even waiting for a answer she walked away from them hearing her sister protest she ignored it and sat down next to blaise " hey you alright sitting here with us ? Your sister and her friends seem pretty angry over there " he pointed towards the table her sister was sitting at and she shrugged " she'll get over it she had no right to pull me away like that this morning I wanted to say sorry for that " he chuckled and shook his head as to say she didn't need to worry about that she looked over to malfoy and nodded to him as a hello and returned the same nod the three of them started a coversation and it seemed rather nice in her eyes to make her own friends though she wasn't sure to say that malfoy would be a friend to her he seemed to only be nice for blaises sake but she was okay with that for now

It was draco's turn to get the drinks and he watched Alina and blaise from where he was standing they were laughing he could tell his friend liked this one more then just a little draco shook his head and still couldn't figure out what it was about her he would notice little things about her that he'd normally wouldn't notice on anyone like the fact that she had a scar in the back of her neck that he could see everytime she laughed and her hair would move away from her neck it was small but it was there and he wondered how she got it he ran his hand frustrated through his hair and picked up the three glasses in front of him and walked back to their table and put the glasses down then sat back down and she smiled with a soft thank you he stared for a moment and nodded before drinking from his glass " mate I was just telling her how once weasley was throwing up snails " draco smirked and heard her giggle he watched them get tangled in a discussion and it gave him time to think and try to figure it out what it was about her it was like she was flawless her skin her hair even those eyes it all fitted her perfectly she was grangers twin and they did look alike but so different at the same time something was off about her and he wondered if she even knew they must have sat there talking and joking around the three of them for hours cause when they started walking back to the school it was late and probably late after curfew she had her arm linked with blaise and he seemed to be happier then he had seemed in years when they got to hogwarts she kissed blaises cheek and waved at draco " see you guys later I had fun ... Even with you malfoy your not that bad o f company " she giggled obviously a little drink from all the firewiskey they been having " don't get use to it granger I still don't like you " she nodded for a moment bid them goodnight and started walking to her dormitory while he and blaise started walking to theirs " you know you can try to like her ..i Wont think less of you " draco looked at his friend and shook his head " I don't like her blaise she's a granger that's obvious in her snappy comebacks that you like her a lot is clear to me and you should do what you want " blaise smiled at him thankfully probably they been friends since they were little and they never judged eachother on their choice in things

" there is just something about her mate " blaise sighed and draco nodded with a frown they both went to bed thinking of the same girl but with different reason


	3. Chapter 3

Alina had walked into the common room she was happy she made some friends or friend since malfoy didn't like her she was still in thoughts when she noticed Ron standing their with a angry look on his face " uhm hey you didn't wait up for me did you ?" she bit her bottom lip slightly unease by his angry stare " do you have any idea how upset your sister was when you did that hmm? What are you thinking talking to them let alone spend the whole night with them " he hissed at her and she shrugged a bit " its my own business who I hang out with I don't always have to hang out with you guys " she said matter of factually which only made him more angry he grabbed her by the arm and roughly janked her towards him " you wont hang out with them anymore understand I wont have you upsetting hermione like that " she frowned and tried to push him away from her she was so focused at getting out of his grab that she never saw it coming when he hit her hard in the face she fell back and softly touched the spot he had hit her he had turned around and walked up to the boys sleeping area she was left surprised and hurt she slowly got up and walked up the stairs of the girls sleeping area she looked over to where her sister was sleeping and was glad that she wasn't awake she walked to the bathroom and saw the huge red mark covering her cheek and eye it was gonna bruise badly in the morning that she was sure of she walked back to her bed and crawled in she saw it was already 4 in the morning by now and she was only gonna get 2 more hours of sleep she sighed and tried to sleep as much possible bit she ended up not sleeping at all so she went back downstairs after getting dressed again and decided to go to the library till it was time for breakfast she grabbed the first book she lay eyes on and sat down she was maybe half way through the book when she realized it was almost 7:30 am and that she was gonna miss breakfast she was quick walking through the halls with the book stuffed under her arm she walked into the great hall and glanced a look at the slytherin table she saw blaise smile brightly when he saw her but his smile almost disappeared as soon as it came he looked concerned at her it made her frown and shake her head a bit she saw blaise nudging draco and pointed at her he saw what he meant but his face stayed the same but he looked angry for just a split second she rushed to the table and sat down next to her sister who only greeted her short "I'm sorry mione okay .. I shouldn't have left like that " she only said it half hearted but hermione believed it anyways and smiled happily at her sister the strange thing was she didn't mention the black eye or even paid attention to it aline sighed and just grabbed a apple and ate it till breakfast was over she told hermione and her friends that she was going back to the library to finish her book and would catch up with them around lunch she gave her sister a kiss on the cheek then went to the library

draco watched Alina leave the great hall as soon the breakfast was over and he could feel blaise tense up next to him " mate will you just calm down we'll go after her in a minute okay " draco glared at his friend and blaise nodded thankful at him " where would she have gotten that black eye its only been 4 hours since we saw her last " draco had to admit that it did look nasty on her he got up and as soon he did blaise did to their first guess would be to look in the library and there she was sitting by the window blaise practically ran over to her draco rubbed the back of his neck as he catched up with his friend they sat down and she seemed to far in the book to notice us at all till blaise started to talk " Alina what the hell happen ?" she was startled then slowly calmed as she saw who we were blaise reached to touch her cheek softly but she pulled back with a frown " its nothing ..i Walked into a door that's all I'm clumsy like that " he wasn't sure he was trying to convince us or herself but blaise seemed to buy it draco watched her closely and she seemed nervous and slightly out of it he could see a pattern in the bruise if he looked good enough blaise excused himself for a moment as he had to get some books himself draco took that moment to get his answers he grabbed a hold of her chin and turned her head slightly and carefully not to hurt her but still firm enough that she couldn't just pull away from him and he could see clear now that someone had hit her " who hit you granger ?" he demanded and she pulled back hard enough to be freed from the grib " no one " she tried to lie again and it frustrated him " I know your lying granger there is a clear pattern in the bruise so don't lie to me I don't buy that crap about walking into a door " she looked at him surprised but quickly changed her attitude towards him and stood up " what do you care you don't even like me " she spat at him then grabbed her book and was about to walk away but he grabbed her wrist "I might not like you but blaise does so I accept you blaise is my best friend so if he isn't there to protect you I have to " he let go and she just stared at him she shook her head at him and walked away without another word he wasn't sure he made the right choice by saying those things but he did feel like he needed to protect her somehow or atleast from someone

Alina rushed out of the library she clutched the book against her chest thinking to herself she shook her head how dare he act like he cared when all he did was make her feel less she looked on her watch and saw it was almost lunch time anyways she walked back to the common room and met up with hermione and her friends Ron glared at her Harry almost looked sorry but her sister still pretended not to see the big bruise on her " how was the library read anything interesting ?" hermione smiled at her " uhm this one " she held up the book in her hand and hermione nodded " I read that one before its good you'll like the ending " her sister linked arms with her and they made their way back to the great hall for lunch tomorrow the classes were gonna start again and she was actually looking forward to that it gave her some distraction from everything they arrived at the doors of the great hall at the same time as malfoy and blaise did blaise smiled at her " hey you were gone so sudden in the library " she looked from blaise to her sister and silently hoped Ron didn't hear any of this but to her disappointment he did he moved in front of her he took her arm and hissed at blaise and malfoy " stay away from her ...she Doesn't need anything to do with either of you " she looked at the ground when she heard malfoy laugh a mean and low laugh at Ron " isn't that for her to decide weasley I believe she is better off with us then she is with you " she snapped her head up and saw the hint in his eyes as if he knew now just by looking at her and at Ron that it had been him who hurt her she was pushed into the great hall by Ron while her sister was by her side still alina looked over her shoulder blaise looked confused and angry while malfoy just looked angry she tried to look as apologetic possible and blaise smiled weakly at her she was pushed down in her seat and she felt so small sitting next to her sister while ron and harry to place in front of them they started talking and ignored her the rest of the lunch she wondered if there ever was gonna be a time where she could do right and not disappoint every one around her as much as she was doing right now and whole her life


End file.
